Kirby's SongLand transcript part 13 (japanese version)
This is the japanese version of the final chapter of Kirby's SongLand. This is chapter 13 "End Credits (Never Be The Same) Transcription Cabello - Never Be The Same plays Something must've gone wrong in my brain Got your chemicals all in my veins Feeling all the highs, feeling all the pain Let go on the wheel, it’s the bullet lane Now I'm seeing red, not thinking straight Blurring all the lines, you intoxicate me Just like nicotine, heroin, morphine Suddenly, I'm a fiend and you're all I need All I need, yeah, you're all I need It's you, babe And I'm a sucker for the way that you move, babe And I could try to run, but it would be useless You're to blame Just one hit of you, I knew I'll never be the same It's you, babe And I'm a sucker for the way that you move, babe And I could try to run, but it would be useless You're to blame Just one hit of you, I knew I’ll never ever, ever be the same I'll never be the same I'll never be the same I'll never be the same Sneaking in L.A. when the lights are low Off of one touch I could overdose You said, "stop playing it safe Girl, I wanna see you lose control" Just like nicotine, heroin, morphine Suddenly, I'm a fiend and you're all I need All I need, yeah, you're all I need It's you, babe And I'm a sucker for the way that you move, babe And I could try to run, but it would be useless You're to blame Just one hit of you, I knew I'll never be the same It's you, babe And I'm a sucker for the way that you move, babe And I could try to run, but it would be useless You're to blame Just one hit of you, I knew I’ll never ever, ever be the same I'll never be the same I'll never be the same I'll never be the same You're in my blood, you're in my veins, you're in my head (I blame) You're in my blood, you're in my veins, you're in my head I'm saying it's you, babe And I'm a sucker for the way that you move, babe And I could try to run, but it would be useless You're to blame (you're to blame) Just one hit of you, I knew I'll never be the same (I'll never be the) It's you, babe And I'm a sucker for the way that you move, babe And I could try to run, but it would be useless You're to blame Just one hit of you, I knew I’ll never ever, ever be the same suite LOGO: Nintendo/HAL Labortary LOGO: LionsGate LOGO: A StrongPuff Pictures Release to black Trivia *After a remarkable happy ending, the end credits appear with a song from Camila Cabello "Never Be The Same" and after the credits appear, the end credits scroll down with the cast and crew. Category:Transcriptions